kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Previous Kamen Rider Slashing Demon
The Previous Kamen Rider Slashing Demon 'is the original master of Otto Vega & one of Hibiki's many masters. He often told Hibiki off for constantly messing things up during his training. He died suddenly, forcing an unprepared Kamen Rider Bloodied Demon to mentor Otto, who would go on to become the next Slashing Demon. He only appears in the video game. Form *'Rider Height: 220cm *'Rider Weight': 161kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 70t (Basic Form); 40t (Weakened Slashing Demon) *'Kicking Power': 80t (Basic Form); 9t (Weakened Slashing Demon) *'Maximum Jump Height': 100m (Basic Form); 40m (Weakened Slashing Demon) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/3.5s (Basic Form); 100m/8.4s (Weakened Slashing Demon) *'Finisher Power': 90t (Basic Form); 20t (Weakened Slashing Demon) In this Demon form, Slashing Demon is a bronze demon that looks like Roaring Demon. To become this form, Zanki simply needs to pluck his brace strings, the vibrations from the strings cause his body to be hit by massive lightning bolts, changing him into his Demon form. Zanki also gains a second "demon face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Slashing Demon does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form. Arsenal Transformation Demon Chord - Attending Sound *'Device Type': Transformation Bracelet *'Other Forms': None Like Todoroki's, this is worn on Zanki's left arm like a bracelet. The Transformation Demon Chord - Attending Sound is worn on the wrist, plucking the small chords sends out special sound waves which gives Zanki the ability to transform into a Demon. After plucking the cords, he places it in front of his forehead forming a Demon face. He raises his arm into the air as lightning strikes him with electricity surrounding him while he transforms. In addition, the Attending Sound can also playback the sound or video data collected by the Disc Animals. Sound Attack True Chord - Fierce Cut Slashing Demon's Sound Attack Weapon is the Sound Attack True Chord - Fierce Cut. Attaching the Sound Attack Quake - Cutting Withdrawal onto the Fierce Cut while in its "blade attacking mode" forms the Fierce Cut's "guitar mode". Plugging the end of the Fierce Cut into the Makamou, Slashing Demon utilizes Sound of Purification by playing into his guitar. Slashing Demon's Fierce Cut & Thunderous Blast were given to Roaring Demon when he retired. Sound Attack Quake - Cutting Withdrawal Sound Attack Quake - Cutting Withdrawal: Slashing Demon attaches this to his weapon to turn it into a guitar for his Sound Attack Slash: Thunderbolt Beheading Quake. When not in use, it is usually lodged into the Demon belt buckle. Attacks *'Demon Fighting Technique: Lightning Strike Fist': Charging himself with power, Slashing Demon does an electric-powered punch that paralyzes all organs of any Makamou he is in battle with. *'Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw': Forms claws from his hands to stab & slash at Makamou. Sound Attack Finishers Sound Attack Slash: Thunderbolt Beheading Quake: Slashing Demon stabs his weapon into the body of a large Makamou & changes it into its guitar form. He begins playing the guitar as fast as he can, causing electricity to flow from his body into the body of the Makamou, slowly causing its organs to expand & eventually explode. See Also *Previous Kamen Rider Zanki - Kamen Rider Hibiki counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Echo Demon Category:Echo Demon Riders Category:Riders from the past